


Будильник для гения

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, First Time, M/M, PWP, Public Masturbation, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Ли предложил Неджи руку помощи.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 11





	Будильник для гения

Неджи проснулся ещё до того, как солнце появилось на горизонте. Для него это уже стало обычным делом — как бы он не уставал, он всегда просыпался именно в это время. Даже сейчас, в походе, на миссии, проспав всего несколько часов, его глаза сами по себе открылись. Наверное, он и в этом гений.

Самое неприятное, что он просыпался с каменным стояком. Неджи даже не помнил, снилось ли ему что-то сексуальное, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. А член так и будет стоять, пока не получит физической разрядки.

Тентен и Гай ещё спали, Ли был на дежурстве в десятке метров от лагеря. Неджи вздохнул и поднялся с нагретого местечка, на котором так удобно спалось. Ему не хотелось смущать Тентен таким своим видом — он бы умер от стыда перед девушкой. Гай, наверное, понял бы его проблему, но вряд ли смог бы просто промолчать, обязательно приплетя Весну Юности, из-за чего Неджи было бы ещё больше неловко. А Ли... Ли здесь не было, нечего о нём думать.

Отойдя достаточно далеко от лагеря, Неджи нашёл подходящее укромное место. Это был небольшой валун, покрытый мхом, спрятанный за зарослями кустарника. Неджи проверил бьякуганом, нет ли поблизости чей-то чакры, — нашёл только несколько мелких животных, которые в страхе бежали от него. Ему никто не должен был помешать.

Парень принялся раздеваться, чтобы случайно не испачкать одежду. На самом деле он не мог отказать себе в таком маленьком удовольствии — быть полностью обнажённым. Дома он всегда так делал. Процесс снятия одежды заводил его, был чем-то вроде прелюдии.

Раздевшись, он аккуратно сложил одежду и спрятал её в кустарнике. Неджи выдохнул, презирая себя за то, что он собирался сделать. Что ему нравится такое делать.

Неджи закрыл глаза, и перед мысленным взором предстала обнажённая мужская фигура. Он отчётливо видел бледную кожу, рельеф мышц и ладно сложенную фигуру, но выше ключиц он видел только тёмные волосы своего партнёра, взгляд будто туманился. Но это и неважно, куда больше Неджи волновали его действия. Левой рукой он слабо сжал член, правая поглаживала шею, а затем спустилась ниже, к груди. Он покрутил немного сосок и провёл по всей длине члена. Неджи не хотел стонать, но не мог сдерживаться. С соска ладонь переместилась на живот, оглаживая, дошла до самого паха, а затем снова устремилась вверх. Второй рукой он уже непрерывно скользил от головки к основанию.

Неджи закусил палец, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Он уже готов был кончить, как почувствовал что-то неладное. Совсем рядом с его укрытием раздался треск сухих веток, на которые кто-то наступил. Неджи почувствовал знакомую чакру, но было уже поздно, — Ли нашёл его, и они смотрели друг другу глаза в глаза.

— Прости, я, пожалуй, пойду, — пробормотал Ли, разворачиваясь.

Неджи не мог успокоить сбившееся дыхание, и все слова напрочь вылетели из головы. Он мог только смотреть в спину удаляющемуся Ли. Член и не думал опускаться, пульсируя от боли, и Неджи, закусив губу, возобновил движение.

Наконец-то кончив, он вытер сперму опавшими листьями и по-прежнему обнажённый спустился к протекавшему внизу ручью. Ополоснувшись, он оделся и вернулся к лагерю.

***

Весь день Неджи смотрел на Ли чаще, чем это было необходимо. Он пытался понять, рассказал ли парень кому-нибудь о том, что он увидел. И как сам Ли к этому относится. Они очень долго налаживали отношения в команде, и не хотелось бы, чтобы всё пошло коту под хвост из-за какой-то физиологии. В этом же нет ничего предосудительного, правда?

Ли вёл себя как обычно, только старался не смотреть Неджи в глаза. Неджи это заметил, и ему это не понравилось. Он решил выждать подходящий момент, когда Гай и Тентен не смогут их услышать, и поговорить с парнем.

Как ни странно, Ли первым заговорил с ним, когда все легли спать, а Неджи первым пошёл на дежурство.

— Неджи, — тихо позвал он, чтобы никого не разбудить.

— Что такое, Ли?

— В общем... — он опустил глаза вниз и еле сдерживался, чтобы не хрустнуть пальцами. — Я могу помочь тебе... с этим. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

— С чем? — не понял Неджи.

— Ну, с этим... Чем ты занимался сегодня утром.

Неджи, казалось, и без бьякугана в темноте увидел, как Ли покраснел. И по жару в щеках понял, что сам мало отличается от него.

— Зачем тебе это? — севшим голосом выдавил он.

— Мы же в одной команде, товарищи, друзья?.. Друзья помогают друг другу.

«Да, но не в таком же!» — чуть не сорвалось с губ Неджи, но вместо этого он спросил:

— А потом я верну тебе услугу?

— Нет, не нужно, у меня нет утром такой проблемы, — Ли отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тогда что ты хочешь взамен? — Неджи ни с кем об этом не говорил и теперь не мог понять: это он такой особенный или его однокомандник.

Ли задумался, а Неджи хотелось рассмеяться от абсурдности ситуации. Не мог же этот дурень по доброте душевной, без всякой корысти предложить подрочить ему! Или мог? Неджи терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Ну, я потом придумаю, — уклонился Ли.

— Ладно. Тогда перед рассветом, когда Тентен сменит Гая на дежурстве, — сказал Неджи. Конечно, Ли потом может попросить что угодно, но он готов рискнуть — очень уж заманчивым казалось предложение.

Ли кивнул и вернулся к своему спальному месту, оставляя Неджи одного. Разговор прошёл даже удачнее, чем он думал. Вот только теперь предвкушение вряд ли позволит ему заснуть.

Неджи проверил, нет ли кого поблизости, и пошёл немного прогуляться. Надо было найти подходящее место для утреннего развлечения. И успокоиться, да.

Он нашёл небольшой грот, спрятанный за водопадом. Там их никто не увидит и не услышит, и можно будет сразу же умыться. И романтично к тому же. Одни плюсы.

Неджи неохотно поплёлся в лагерь, когда Ли пришёл сменить его. Он думал, что не сможет заснуть от нервного возбуждения, но почти сразу же погрузился в сон.

Он проснулся ненамного раньше Ли. Боль в паху чувствовалась даже сквозь сон — такой неприятный будильник, который не переставить и не выключить. Неджи повернулся спиной, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, и поэтому практически подслушивал, как Гай пришёл будить Тентен и как та явно без удовольствия встала на свою смену.

Неджи для верности выждал минут двадцать, после чего, поймав взгляд Ли, кивком показал следовать за ним. Стараясь не попасться на глаза дежурившей девушке, он шёл к водопаду.

Ли, увидев его в полной боевой готовности, ещё больше вытаращил глаза. Неджи не знал, воспринимать это как комплимент или это всё же раздражало его. Они же оба парни, что здесь такого? Разве Ли никогда стояка не видел? Но он промолчал, продолжая идти к цели.

— Вау, какое красивое место, — оценил Ли, рассматривая водопад.

— Там, куда мы идём, не так красиво, и к тому же сыро, — огорчил его Неджи.

Всё же он был не прав: утром в гроте было намного красивее, чем ночью. Полумрак был расцвечен всеми цветами радуги из-за проходивших сквозь воду первых лучей солнца.

— Разденемся? — предложил Неджи.

— Раздевайся, если хочешь, а я пока сниму бинты, — покачал головой Ли.

Он так внимательно смотрел на свои руки, как под бинтами постепенно проступает кожа, что Неджи едва не фыркнул. Как Ли вообще решился на такое, если стесняется на него даже смотреть? Тем временем Неджи уже стоял голым, но не торопил собиравшегося доставить ему удовольствие парня.

— Ты этим хоть раз занимался? — поинтересовался он, когда Ли закончил с повязками.

— Пару раз сам для себя, — скромно ответил тот.

— Ясно. Начнём?

Вместо ответа Ли приблизился к нему и положил руку на пах, медленно проведя вверх-вниз. Его пальцы оказались мозолистыми и грубыми на ощупь — как Неджи и представлял. Он тихонечко застонал, подаваясь вперёд на эти движения.

— Погладь меня, — попросил он.

Ли свободной рукой провёл по его груди, задевая сосок. Неджи застонал чуть громче и чуть резче подался вперёд.

— Сильнее, — попросил он.

Ли послушался, и с каждым рывком ладони чувствовал себя всё увереннее, но границы не переходил: он никак не делал парню больно, только приятно.

У Неджи подкашивались ноги, и он для опоры схватился за плечи Ли. Тот этого как будто и не заметил, продолжая ласкать.

— Ох, Ли... — напоследок простонал Неджи, прежде чем кончить.

Он излился прямо в руку однокомандника. Тот, отстранившись, невозмутимо вымыл её под струями водопада.

Неджи смотрел на его спину и пытался понять, насколько похожи Ли и темноволосый незнакомец из его фантазий. Сейчас ему казалось, что они похожи как две капли воды, хотя он никогда не представлял себе кого-то конкретного.

К своему неудовольствию он отметил, что в костюме Ли по-прежнему нет никакой выпуклости. Его никак не завела эта ситуация. И хоть парень молчал, ни в чём его не обвиняя, Неджи чувствовал себя грязным извращенцем.

— Может, искупаемся? Кто знает, когда ещё будет такой шанс, — не стал озвучить свои мысли вслух Неджи.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Ли.

Неджи, оценив глубину реки, прыгнул головой вперёд, вытянув руки. Скоро рядом с ним приземлился Ли. У Неджи было на редкость хорошее, игривое настроение, так что он пустил ладонью волну брызг в его сторону. Ли ответил ему тем же. При желании эта детская забава могла перерасти в бой с тайдзюцу, и тогда бы от реки ничего не осталось.

Неджи успел рассмотреть тело Ли, когда они вылезали из воды. Не то чтобы он раньше его не видел, просто... не обращал внимания? Не интересовался им? Сейчас он смотрел на парня совсем по-другому, словно разбирал его по косточкам. Теперь у незнакомца из фантазий будет лицо его однокомандника, вместе со всеми родинками и шрамами на теле. Чёрт.

Неджи повернулся вокруг своей оси, используя Небесное Вращение, чтобы высушить волосы. Он совсем не думал о том, как долго они будут сохнуть, когда с головой окунался в реку. Чтобы не ходить сырым весь день, пришлось выпустить немного чакры, но оно того стоило. Возможно, он ещё пожалеет об этом, когда не сможет расчесать спутавшиеся волосы и Тентен будет ругать его за такое пренебрежительное отношение к ним, но это будет потом.

***

Эта была их последняя ночёвка по дороге на миссию. Неджи сам виноват, что не выспался как следует, но он ни о чём не жалел. Теперь несколько дней, пока миссия не закончится, они не смогут сомкнуть глаз, вместо сна — боевые пилюли. Здесь уже не до утренних развлечений. К счастью, член, казалось, понял это и не усложнял жизнь своему хозяину.

Они обезвредили преступников — нукенинов из Листа и предотвратили готовящийся теракт в Скрытом Облаке, который мог бы нарушить отношения между деревнями. Миссия прошла успешно, за исключением того, что все сильно вымотались. Ли попал под вражеское дзюцу и был без сознания, но, если верить медикам, его жизни ничто не угрожало. 

У Неджи было достаточно времени, чтобы серьёзно задуматься. Произошедшее в походе казалось каким-то далёким и странным, чуть ли не иллюзорным. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем меньше понимал себя и Ли. Хотелось поговорить об этом.

Неджи чуть ли не круглосуточно дежурил в палате, поэтому первым заметил, как Ли наконец-то пришёл в себя.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Нормально. Только... тренироваться охота.

Неджи чуть не рассмеялся от такого заявления. Пожалуй, такое мог сказать только Ли и, может, Гай. Но у последнего хватало терпения дождаться полного выздоровления.

— Я должен позвать медсестру, — сказал Неджи, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Подожди! — попросил Ли. Неджи остановился. — Как прошла миссия? Я не помню, как здесь оказался.

— Миссия прошла успешно, только тебя контузило немного. 

Неджи ожидал бурной реакции, включающей в себя сразу всё: обиду на себя, восхищение своими товарищами, обещания стать сильнее и взять реванш, — и со слезами на глазах, но Ли что-то притих.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Неджи и уже хотел идти за медсестрой, как Ли его снова остановил.

— Я хочу поговорить. О нас с тобой, — перехватил инициативу Неджи, чтобы Ли не спросил о чём-то ещё. Неджи очень не хотел принимать желаемое за действительное, но, похоже, Ли хотел что-то ему сказать. Наедине. 

Ли молча смотрел на него, словно призывая продолжить.

— То, что случилось ночью в походе... Почему ты предложил мне это? У тебя ведь даже не встал.

Ли покраснел, но отвечал смело, почти не переводя взгляд:

— Потому что ты мне нравишься. Вот я и подумал, что могу сделать тебе приятное. А насчёт меня... мне просто не хочется.

— Никогда?

— Ни разу за всю мою жизнь.

— То есть, когда ты сказал, что делал это пару раз, ты соврал?

— Не совсем. Я пробовал из интереса, но мне не понравилось.

Неджи молчал. Это надо было переварить и принять. Но что с этим делать — непонятно.

— А делать это другому как? Понравилось?

— Да, пожалуй. Ты так сладко стонал и так мило упирался мне в плечо...

Настала очередь Неджи краснеть.

— И что будем делать? — спросил Ли тот вопрос, который крутился на языке у Неджи.

Тот не зря был гением. Его мозг на прямой запрос сразу же выдал решение:

— Мы не с того начали. Надо сначала сходить на свидание, подержаться за руки, поцеловаться... Ты ведь никогда не целовался? Я тоже. А там уже видно будет.

— Мне нравится эта идея, — кивнул Ли, снова покраснев. — Вот только... Можно я не буду ждать свидания и поцелую тебя прямо сейчас?

Неджи улыбнулся и приблизился к парню на больничной койке. Между ними оставалось всё меньше расстояния, и Ли, обхватив его шею рукой, притянул совсем близко для поцелуя.

Неджи действовал методом проб и ошибок. Он прислушивался к своим ощущениям, стараясь понять, как нравится ему и Ли.

Через пять минут, запыхавшиеся и обслюнявленные, они, кажется, усвоили первый урок.

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
